Starting New
by Pinkey the Brain
Summary: Sequel to Giving Up. Nancy has to start her life without Ned after the breakup


**AN: This is a sequel to Giving Up. You don't have to read it, but it might help to understand. As usual, please comment! Thanks!**

"Bess, do you think Nancy is alright?" George asked, after dropping Nancy off at the gas station door.

The two cousins had taken Nancy on a little roadtrip at the urge of Carson. It had been three weeks since Ned had broken up with Nancy- three weeks of this new Nancy. A Nancy who seemed like the old one to most, but the closest knew that something wasn't quite right. Sure, she was busy with a new mystery, but she wasn't enjoying it like she used to.

Bess sighed. "I don't think so, George. Ned really did her in this time."

George nodded, but Nancy was heading back to their car. Their conversation would have to wait until later.

Twenty minutes later, Bess was complaining of starvation. George just rolled her eyes, but asked them where they wanted to eat.

"How does that little diner off the highway sound to you guys?" Nancy asked.

"Rosie's? It sounds delicious," Bess said.

George pulled into Rosie's parking lot. It was pretty busy, but the girls didn't have a long wait. They were seated and each ordered one of Rosie's delicous burgers with fries.

The table fell silent after the waitress left. Nancy started to mindlessly shred her napkin to bits. George and Bess shared a look.

"Nancy? Nancy?" George touched her arm. "Are you okay?"

Nancy looked at the napkin. "I'm sorry, guys. I've just been out of it these past few weeks. I'm still upset about Ned."

The cousins leaned in. This was the first time Nancy had talked about him since the break up.

"We're really sorry, Nancy. But we're here for you."

She smiled at them. "Thanks. I'm sorry for being such a horrible friend to you two. It's just...I really didn't see it coming. I thought that we were just going through a rough patch, but not as bad as when we came back from Egypt. I can tell I'm better off now. It just hasn't been fun figuring that out."

Bess and George leaned over the booth to give her a hug. "Besides, you two are way better than any stupid guy," Nancy laughed.

"Yeah, chicks before dicks!" Bess said.

"Cheers to that," George lifted her glass and toasted the others. "Here's to Nancy. May she forget that scumbag and remember that her friends are all that matter."

"To Nancy," Bess chimed in.

The burgers came. "I'm so happy we came here, these are the best burgers in the world! Right, Nancy?" George asked.

"Nancy?" Bess rushed to her side. "You look a little sick."

"I-I just need to use the restroom. I think I'm going to be sick..." Nancy rushed to the bathroom, with George and Bess on her heels. The moment they got in there, Nancy ran to the toilet and puked her guts up. Bess got a wet paper towel and cleaned Nancy up.

"Nancy, I'm calling your dad or Hannah," Bess told her.

"Bess...don't call. Please," Nancy pleaded.

"But, why not? You are clearly sick and someone needs to know."

Nancy shook her head. "No, no. I'm not sick."

"Then what was that back there? It's not like you ate anything!"

George spoke up. "Nancy, are you...pregnant?"

Bess looked at Nancy in shock. "Nancy?"

"I...yes," she said in a quiet voice as she sank to the floor. "I took a pregnancy test and it said positive. I didn't want to tell anybody about it though."

"Why how?" George asked. "I thought you and Ned didn't-"

Nancy cut in. "Ned never liked that I wouldn't have sex with him. When we came back from Egypt I felt horrible. I felt like I owed it to him...but afterwards, it didn't change anything. Our relationship was even worse. He kept pressuring me to do it again, but I wouldn't. I don't want him to know."

"Nancy, you should tell him about it. He needs to know. He'll come back and help you," Bess said.

"But I don't want him to come back. I know that a baby will make him come back for all the wrong reasons."

"Nancy, I agree with Bess. Ned has a right to know about it, but make it clear that you don't want to start your relationship back up," George said.

Nancy sighed. "Okay. Just give me a few days...I'll meet up with him somewhere. I promise," she added, seeing their dubious faces.


End file.
